


Uniform Standards

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [43]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: What did Kylo feel the first time he wore this (and/or how did he get this?):https://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/post/170101470931/assgardias-so-yall-mind-if-i-climb





	Uniform Standards

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Uniform Kink, of a sort, Robe kink

Kylo held himself perfect still, chin raised as Hux circled around him. Hux came no closer than arm's length, using that distance to assess the robes for ease of movement, practicality. He was viewing the garment's, Kylo knew, with a military man’s mind, and not seeing them as they were. 

“They are quite different from the standard uniform,” Hux said from somewhere behind him. Kylo smirked even as he felt Hux’s touch ghost over his shoulder, following the line of the tunic before moving down, tracing along the line of his belt. 

He kept his hand there as he came around to Kylo’s front, stepping under Kylo’s arm, but not stooping as Kylo lifted it out of his way. Not yet meeting Kylo’s eye, Hux thumbed over the clasp on the front, a series of thoughts crossing his face as Kylo watched. Eventually reaching a decision, Hux stepped back, folding his hands neatly behind his back as he brought his eyes up to meet Kylo’s. He nodded once, and paused like he wanted to say something more, but instead lapsed into silence. 

“Does it meet your standards, General?” Kylo asked, eyebrow quirked with amusement. 

Hux shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that were intruding. 

“I hardly think you were expecting me to judge it on my standards,” he replied. “It doesn’t compare to the First Order uniforms.”

“Well, it shouldn’t,” Kylo said, moving from his stance to remove his gloves and step back into Hux’s space. “These are the robes of an acolyte, not a soldier.”

“I thought you were both,” Hux asked, raising a hand to Kylo’s chest, though he exerted no pressure as Kylo continued to move forward. 

“I am,” Kylo said, “and more.”

Kylo took hold of Hux’s wrist and slowly began to slide it down his body, past the belt and towards the place where the skirts of the tunic divided. 

“And it has a marked improvement over your damn uniform,” Kylo said. He grinned as Hux reacted to the slight against his own attire, and continued to guide Hux’s hand. He could see the moment Hux took his meaning, his pupils flaring, and a smile sneaking onto the corners of his mouth. Kylo leaned forward to whisper in Hux’s ear. “It’s a damn sight easier to take off.”


End file.
